Bookmarks are well known simple devices employed by a reader to mark a desired page within a book. Previous bookmarks have typically included one of three general types. One type consists of a bookmark removably disposed between pages of a book as illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D384,373 and D467,611, for example. A second type may be a clip that is removably attached to one or more pages of the book as illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. D519,560. A third type is a device that may be attached to a binding of the book and includes one or more page marking members such as ribbons attached thereto as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,645,197 and 3,059,609, for example.
Although these general types of bookmarks can mark a desired page in a book, each has limitations. For example, the first type can easily slide between pages making it difficult for the reader to locate the bookmark; the second type can damage a page to which it is attached; and the third type requires a specific style of binding for attachment to the book and cannot be effectively employed with a paperback book.
It would be desirable to have a bookmark for use with both hard cover and paperback books that can be readily attached to and removed from a book, and is adapted to mark multiple page locations within the book.